


The Joker, The King, and The Skull

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, F/M, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Suicide, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After Akira and Ryuji get captured by knights in a strange Castle, Ryuji is raped and only Akira can help him overcome being raped.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meat_Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meat_Sandwich/gifts).



“This day cannot possibly get any worse.” Ryuji muttered to himself as he paced the small cell waiting for the transfer student to wake up, his bladder aching and close to bursting. But he didn't dare just whip it out, not where such a hot boy could see him.

 

“Oh...” He pressed his hands against himself to keep it in, keep it together, as he heard movement coming from the second bunk.

 

“Hey, you awake?” The boy blinked and sat up.

 

“Yeah, where are we?”

 

“Some cell, in that castle we saw earlier? I dunno.”

 

The boy just nodded as he stood up, walked to one wall and unzipped, clearly taking a piss.

 

Ryuji told himself he wasn't gonna look... even as he found himself stepping up beside the boy and taking out his own cock, moaning softly as he finally relieved the pressure inside him.

 

“I'm Akira. Akira Kurusu.” Akira's eyes dropped down to Ryuji's cock before he smiled and made eye contact. Ryuji blushed as he pulled his eyes away from Akira's gorgeous member and they looked at each others eyes as the puddle they were making grew. “And you are...?”

 

“S-Sakamoto. Ryuji Sakamoto.” Ryuji swallowed hard as Akira stepped towards him... was that Akira's tip rubbing over his? He moaned at the soft caress, and was just about to look down again when they both heard footsteps rapidly approaching the cell and jumped apart, shoving lengths back into their pants as they blushed.

 

“That didn't happen okay?” Ryuji hissed before spinning around to stare down the knight things.

 

“Well, well, well. Sakamoto. When I heard that there were intruders in my Castle I thought some street punk had wandered in. I never thought it would be you.”

 

“Kamoshida?” Ryuji's eyes widened as he took in the cape and pink man-thong that were all the teacher was wearing.

 

“So breaking your leg wasn't enough. You still want to ruin me.” Insanity shone in the teachers strange yellow eyes. “Grab him.”

 

Ryuji was slammed back against the wall, swords at his throat; or were they spears? The distinction ceased to matter as the metal blades bit into his neck.

 

“Should I break your other leg? Or... no. I know what to do.” The cape was thrown back over one shoulder as a hand pulled the thong down. A massive cock sprang free and Ryuji screamed in terror.

 

“Pull his pants off; lets see that dick you tried so hard to hide from the other track boys.” Ryuji jumped as a hand rubbed him through his pants.

 

“Please... please don't!”

 

“Begging now? It's too late to beg. Silence him.”

 

A hand covered Ryuji's mouth; distantly he could hear Akira struggle with his own guards but it didn't matter as his pants were torn from him, his legs lifted and spread as that massive dick was shoved deep into his unprepared, virginal ass.

 

He screamed as he felt himself rip in two to accommodate the monster cock; but Kamoshida just laughed. Laughed as Ryuji cried at being fucked.

 

“You feel so good, I should have taken you before this.”

 

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

 

“Be quiet, Peasant. You're turn will be next, just before I execute you both.” Kamoshida's hips plowed mercilessly into Ryuji, sliding easily as the blood acted as a lubricant.

 

Ryuji moaned against his will as his cock was stroked, his balls toyed with, Kamoshida's hands a mockingly gentle contrast to his brutal thrusts.

 

“Per...so...na...!” The whisper came to Ryuji like a radio fuzzing into static, the syllables meaningless and disconnected as he came; as he felt Kamoshida cum in his ass and pull out.

 

Just in time to be hit by a demon angel in thigh high boots.

 

“Arsene! Attack!” Akira commanded, across the room but to Ryuji at that moment he might as well have been on the moon.

 

Hands were on his back as he slid to the ground, guards fleeing the monster angel as Akira hoisted Ryuji up over his shoulders, running out of the cell, stopping only to lock Kamoshida inside and get Ryuji back into his pants.

 

“You're bleeding bad! We need to get out of here; get you to a hospital or clinic or something.”

 

Ryuji felt each stride the boy took jolt through his body as he fought to stay conscious; somehow they got out but the details were hazy.

 

However, the second they left the castle, something strange happened; the pain vanished as if it were never there.

 

“Hey, Akira put me down.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. Hey, man, could you check my ass? Is it as... as healed as it feels?” He tugged down his pants in the alleyway, behind a stack of crates.

 

“You look a perfect virginal pink. Like you've never been so much as fingered.”

 

“Weird. That wasn't a dream, was it?”

 

“I don't know. Lets get to school; we're going to be late.”

 

“S-school?” Akira grabbed his wrist, ignoring his fear as he was dragged... to the school?

 

“Where's that castle?”

 

Akira only shrugged as Mr Ushimaru grilled them about where they had been, dragging Ryuji to his homeroom as Akira was sent to the faculty room.

 

 

 

Ryuji drummed his fingers against the desk as he waited for the bell to ring, signalling the end of class.

 

“Sakamoto-kun, the answer?”

 

“Huh?” He realized Inui was talking to him but he hadn't heard the question. Fortunately, he was saved from humiliation as the bell rang.

 

Before he could bolt to the door, Inui called his name again. “Is something the matter? You missed half the day, are jumpy and...” Inui's voice dropped, low and gentle. “You're afraid of Kamoshida. You shied away from him in the hall. What's going on?”

 

“I had a nightmare about... about when he broke my leg. It got kinda rapey, but it was just a nightmare. Kamoshida never touched me like that. Not that I recall anyway.” He was as truthful as he could be without getting Kamoshida is trouble.

 

Not that he didn't _want_ to get Kamoshida in trouble; he did! He just wanted Kamoshida to know exactly what had gotten him sacked.

 

And when he ran into him on his way to class after finally making it to the school, the man clearly had no memory of raping Ryuji.

 

Inui placed a hand onto Ryuji's shoulders. “What he did to you was wrong; even if it was self defense as he claimed, he had no right to break a students leg. Have you ever sought counselling for it?”

 

“No, sir.” Ryuji was surprised; he'd thought everyone was on Kamoshida's side.

 

“It might not be a bad idea if you're still having nightmares.” He let Ryuji go, silently dismissing him.

 

Ryuji bolted from the room, hoping to catch Akira before he left.

 

“Ryuji?”

 

“Akira!” Ignoring the strange looks, he dragged the transfer student to the school roof.

 

“Was that all just a dream this morning?” Ryuji yawned, suddenly aware of how exhausted he was.

 

“I don't know. I need to get home; my guardian will be pissed if I'm late.” Akira turned to walk back to the stairwell. “We can talk about this tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Ryuji sighed as he watched his friend walk away, the events in the castle already having the unreal feeling of a dream.

 

 

 

 

“Lets try to find the castle again! I just... I can't believe it was just a dream!” Ryuji paced around the roof, unable to keep still.

 

“I'm busy.” Akira checked his phone again; Sojiro was gonna grill him if he was late.

 

“Please. I need to know if... If...” Ryuji couldn't even say it.

 

“If you were really raped?” Akira understood, and put his phone in his pocket. “Okay. But if we don't find any sign of the castle in an hour then I really do have to go.”

 

“Okay, fair!”

 

It took a whole fifteen mins before Ryuji realized that a navigation app had been on; and another thirty seconds for the castle to appear before them.

 

But what shocked Ryuji was Akira's change of clothes.

 

“Holy shit! What are you?!”

 

“Oh right, you were out of it when I last changed. Coming here... does this to me. I don't quite get why; something about my rebel heart.”

 

Ryuji's mouth went dry as he looked at Akira; damn his bisexuality! Damn hot boys too!

 

“Are you feeling okay, you look flushed.” A gloved hand was on his forehead.

 

“You came back?!” An angry male voice had Ryuji shoving Akira away from him.

 

“Back? What?”

 

“Hello, Morgana.” Akira address a naked cat-like creature; a clearly human dick hung between its legs.

 

“What is that and why is it naked?!”

 

“I'm Morgana and what do you mean 'naked'?”

 

“I can see your dick!”

 

Morgana looked down at himself confused. “I don't see anything wrong. Anyway what are you doing here? You only just escaped last time!”

 

“I needed to know if this place was real or not.”  
  


“Of course its real!”

 

Ryuji nodded slowly. “Hey, is there some way to make Kamoshida pay for what he did?”

 

“Yeah, you could steal his Treasure.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The Treasure is the core of this world, steal it and he loses his distorted desires; he has a change of heart.”

 

“Yeah good! That's perfect! But... tomorrow. For now, shoo! I wanna be alone with him.” Wait, woah, why had he just said that.

 

Morgana just groaned. “Fine. I'll come find you tomorrow. For now, leave.”

 

“Are we safe in this area?”

 

“Yeah, the Shadows don't come out here.”

 

“Good.” Ryuji sighed as Morgana left them. “Akira...”

 

“You want to be alone with me?” Akira kissed the back of Ryuji's hand, a question in his eyes.

 

“I... Look I'm bi but nobody knows that! I mean nobody! But I need to get rid of the feel of his hands, so...”

 

“Okay. Lets go to a love hotel.”

 

“No, I wanna do it here, with you dressed like that. Plus, wounds seem to heal when you leave here so it won't really be me losing my virginity, yeah?”

 

“Physically, okay but emotionally no. You'll still know you had sex. Are you sure about this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then lie down.” Akira knelt between Ryuji's legs as he pulled the blonds pants off, Ryuji already hard from the sight of Akira in his thief clothes.

 

“This might hurt a little so stay relaxed okay?” Akira had removed his gloves, and now he sucked his pointer finger before pressing against Ryuji's opening.

 

Ryuji gasped; then there was a mouth against him, a soft tongue massaging him open until the finger could slid inside.

 

“Don't! That's not clean!”

 

“Sure it is. You taste good here.” Akira licked his lips then dipped his head back down easing his tongue inside Ryuji alongside the finger.

 

Ryuji moaned; it felt weird, slimy almost but also oddly good. A warmth grew from the places Akira touched, spreading into his belly and up his spine.

 

Before he knew it, his hips were twitching as a second finger stretched him out, then a third; his rock hard dick leaving trails of clear precum across his stomach with each undulation of his hips against Akira.

 

“Ready?”

 

He could only nod in eager anticipation. The fingers were removed from him with a wet pop, then something much larger was pushed inside.

 

Ryuji gave himself over to the pleasure, as Akira lifted a leg over his shoulder for better access. “Any pain.”

 

“No.” The word was a gasp of pleasure, as Akira's tip found a special sweet spot deep inside him.

 

“Oh, here?”

 

“YES! Yes there!” Ryuji screamed and writhed, chasing an orgasm that was just out of his reach until a hot hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking him once, twice... the third pump did it and Ryuji came all over himself as he felt Akira pull out. Heat flooded over his thighs as Akira also achieved release.

 

“Was I any good?”

 

“You were amazing. Your body feels so good against mine.” Akira leaned down and kissed his mouth for the first time. “Lets go home, tomorrow we will begin getting revenge upon Kamoshida for what he did to you.”

 

Ryuji held Akira's hand tightly as he was led back out of the Metaverse, no doubt in his heart that they would make the bastard suffer.

 


	2. Part 2

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Akira had met up with Ryuji early before school started. “Going back in, going after the king of the castle.”

 

“Yes, I'm sure about this! He deserves to suffer for what he's done.” Ryuji stared Akira down; he'd already explained Kamoshida's history with the track and volleyball teams once. He didn't have the stomach to go through it again.

 

“I am not denying that but what if it goes wrong? What if we kill him?”

 

“K-kill him?! That naked cat thing didn't say anything about killing!”

 

“Keep your voice down, and why do you keep calling Morgana 'naked'?”

 

“He has a visible penis!”

 

Akira frowned. “He does? I didn't see anything.”

 

Ryuji blinked at his new friend. “You didn't see it?”

 

Akira shook his head slowly as footsteps approached them. “So, are you two really going after Kamoshida?”

 

“Stay out of this!” Ryuji glared at the blonde girl who had joined them.

 

“Hey aren't you Takamaki-san? I saw you get into Kamoshida's car the other day.” Akira smiled at her.

 

“Yeah the day you were hours late! Where were you two?” Takamaki glanced between the two boys.

 

“Around.” Ryuji avoided the question.

 

“So, can I come with you? I want to take him down a few notches.”

 

“Aren't you dating him?”

 

“Hell no! The creep just won't leave me alone and now... now he says that if I don't go to his home after school today, he's going to take Shiho off of the starting roster and...” She broke off, biting her lip.

 

“You think he's going to rape her if you refuse to put out?”

 

“I wouldn't put it past the creep.”

 

“Look, I get it that you want to take matters into your own hands, but its gonna be dangerous! I can't swear that you'll be safe if you come with us!” He remembered the pain Kamoshida's Shadow had put him through, and swore he'd do all he could to keep Ann Takamaki from feeling what he'd felt.

 

“I don't care how dangerous it is; I'm coming with you!” Ann got right up into Ryuji's face.

 

“You don't even know what we're planning!” Ryuji shot back, spraying her with spittle.

 

“Oh gross!” As she dug into her bag for a tissue, the boys beat a hasty retreat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The castle rose up before them, real as anything Ryuji had ever seen. "Are you ready?"

 

"What, no begging to be taken today?" Akira winked at Ryuji, trying to tease a laugh out of him.

 

"What, no!" Ryuji turned bright red and he laughed nervously.

 

"Relax, I'm kidding. We aren't here for sex today. Where's Morgana?"

 

"I'm right here!" The cat-thing appeared behind Akira as though summoned by magic.

 

"Oh, so you ain't naked today?" Ryuji blinked at him.

 

"I looked into why I appear naked to you and I've come to the conclusion that it is because of cognitive resonance."

 

"What... what?" Ryuji gave him a blank look.

 

"Everything you see around you is the product of the mind; Kamoshida's mind in this particular Palace. Now, the last time you came here, you had sex on the brain, same as this Kamoshida. Your desires resonated with Kamoshida's to reveal what was normally hidden; my dick." Morgana actually blushed a little at the last part.

 

"I don't understand a word you just said."

 

"Did you understand, Joker?"

 

Akira nodded, before realizing what Morgana had called him. "Joker?"

 

"We need code names; it could be disastrous to go screaming our real names into a Palace. Therefore, you're Joker."

 

"Well, Monamona, what about me?"

 

"It's Morgana! And you shouldn't really be here; you don't have a Persona!"

 

"A... a what?"

 

"A power of the heart! I have one, and so does Joker, but you do not! So if you must come along, stay back okay?"

 

"What are you talking about Mona?"

 

"Well, fine I guess my code name is Mona." He turned away dismissively and lead them to a vent in the side of the castle.

 

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?!" Ann Takamaki stepped out from from behind a topiary of Kamoshida.

 

"The hell are you doing here?!"

 

"I followed you!" Ann spat back at him. "If you're going to do something to Kamoshida, then I want in!"

 

"In on what? We ain't doing anything!" He turned to Joker. "Help me get her outta here!"

 

Akira saw in that instant Ryuji's true motive; terror that if she stayed, Takamaki would be raped just like he had been; and he nodded. Taking one of her arms, he helped Ryuji gently drag her bodily out of the Metaverse.

 

"Now, follow me!" Mona leapt up to the vent, and entered the castle, the two boys following closely behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You wanted to see me?" Mishima's voice, though barely more than a whisper, seemed to echo around the office.

 

"Yes, please, sit. You've been sick so often lately, is everything okay at home?" Kamoshida's words masked callous uncaring.

 

Mishima flinched as though struck. "Yes, Sir! Everything is perfect at home! I had a slight cold but I am all better now!"

 

"Good. Your sub-par performance will improve with your recovery, I hope?"

 

Mishima heard the warning clearly; shape up, or else.

 

"Yes, Sir!" He forced himself to meet the despicable excuse of a teachers eyes.

 

"Good." As Mishima stood to leave the room, a hand groped him between his legs and slapped his ass as he turned to leave. "Send in Suzui-san, I need to make sure her knee is healing properly."

 

"Yes, Sir." Mishima kept his head down so that Kamoshida would not see the disgust in his eyes. It was okay to let him see a little fear, Kamoshida thrived on fear, but disgust just made the next blow hit harder.

 

Kamoshida turned his attention to some papers on his desk, putting them away and clearing the surface as he waited for Suzui.

 

"You asked to see me?" She entered the room nervously, certain only that him wanting to check on her knee was a lie.

 

"Yes." He locked the door behind her. "Your friend betrayed me, so I need to send her a message." He grabbed her and threw her face down onto the desk. "But I'm sure this will be nothing for you, a girl who has let her pussy be used by the entire volleyball team, and the former track team too."

 

She wanted to protest that she's never, but the words stuck in her throat as she was pushed down a hand on the back of her head as her panties were ripped from her.

 

She screamed so loud, but no one heard her as a hand was clamped over her mouth. In the silence that followed, the sound of elastic snapping seemed to rent the air in two.

 

She screamed again as she felt him nudge against her, and ease inside, but no help came. She left the office almost an hour later with blood running down her thighs knowing that she had to send him a message before it was too late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Morgana led them deeper into the castle, away from the dungeons.

 

"Damn! What are those things?" Ryuji watched in awe as the demon angel thrashed a monster into dust.

 

"The monsters are Shadows, Arsene is my Persona; my power of the heart."

 

"Damn! That's so cool! Can I get one too?"

 

Morgana tched and turned away as Akira just shrugged. "I don't even know how I got Arsene."

 

"Oh, okay." Ryuji tried to shake off his disappointment as he followed his companions deeper into the monsters lair.

 

"Hey! Let go of me! Is this some kind of movie set?"

 

"Hey wait up! Was that Takamaki?" Ryuji turned back the way they had come.

 

"We removed her from this world!" Akira was instantly at Ryuji's side, listening intently.

 

"If she did come back, shes in danger!" Morgana hurried back the way they had come, only to run into an ambush as they turned the corner.

 

"Its the escaped prisoners!" The leader of the guards grabbed Ryuji, throwing him to the ground.

 

"Persona!" Arsene made quick work of two more guards, but there was just too many.

 

"Persona!" Zorro joined the fray, but it still wasn't enough.

 

He was gonna die, sprawled in the dirt, held down by monsters loyal to the man who ruined his life.

 

"No! I ain't gonna die like this!"

 

"You made me wait quite a while." The voice whispered through his mind, sleek and seductive. "You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...?"

 

"Yes! Yes give me your power! Per..."

 

“The "other you" who exists within desires it thus... I am thou, thou art I..."

 

"So..."

 

"There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"

 

"Na!" Ryuji ripped off a mask that had just appeared on his face as blast of energy threw the guard from his back.

 

Captain Kidd appeared before him, his electricity making quick work of the remaining enemies. "Lets go!"

 

"Lead the way!" The others were hot on his heels, adrenaline dampening the bone deep exhaustion he felt; he couldn't stop to rest. If he stopped, then Takamaki was dead, or worse.

 

"Hey! Let me go!" Ryuji followed her voice, barreling around a corner and into a corridor that had been blocked when they'd last past by.

 

"This way!" Ryuji burst through the door at the end of the hall, in time to see Shadow Kamoshida move towards a bound Takamaki with that same insane glint to his eyes.

 

"Oh no you don't! Persona!" Captain Kidd did little more than distract the guards, but it was enough.

 

"Kill them!" Shadow Kamoshida spat the words at his guards.

 

"Takamaki! Listen to me; fight him! He's wrong about you!"

 

"Sakamoto?" She weakly lifted her head to look up at him.

 

"Haven't you let him push you around for long enough?"

 

A change came over her, and he heard her whisper "I accept!" Then she was engulfed in flame.

 

When the flame cleared, she was free, a Persona floating behind her. "Go Carmen! Burn them all!"

 

"Damn!" Was all Ryuji could see as the guards scattered and they were able to flee.

 

"Are you okay?" Jokers voice was calm as always.

 

"No, I'm super pissed! Just who does he think he is?!"

 

Briefly, Akira explained about the Cognitive World, and how stealing the core Treasure of the Palace would force a change of heart.

 

"Good! I'm coming with you!"

 

"Hell no!" Even though he had seen the strength of her heart, Ryuji was unwilling to put Ann in harms way.

 

"You can't stop me! If I can't come here with you, I'll come on my own!"

 

"We could use the help." Morgana supplied, and Ryuji gave in; at least if she was with the group she could be protected.

 

"Wait! What am I wearing?!" She noticed the skin tight leather cat suit for the first time just as they were about to return to the real world.

 

"I think it suits you." Joker grinned.

 

"Pervert!"

 

Ryuji bit his tongue, but he thought she looked sexy.

 

The biggest surprise came as Morgana followed them out. "I'm sticking with you!"

 

"What the hell?! A talking cat?"

 

"I AM NOT A CAT! This just happens to me when I leave the Metaverse." He sat down to wash a paw.

 

"I can't have pets; can you take him?"

 

Akira nodded slowly. "I'm going with you whether you agree or not. I just feel like I should be by your side."

 

Akira gently placed the cat into his bag, and together they began walking towards the train station in comfortable silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shiho looked out over the edge and felt nothing; no excitement, no fear.

 

One step, and the pain would end.

 

One step, and it would all be over.

 

Her foot moved all on its own, and the wind caught her as she fell, flipping in mid air so that her head was pointed towards the ground.

 

Dimly she heard screaming, but the sound meant nothing to her. There was a brief flash of pain as she hit the ground, then the darkness swallowed her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“SHIHO!” The scream tore from Ann as she watched her best friend jump.

 

“Everyone please return to your seats!” The words echoed meaninglessly around her skull as she flat out ran for the courtyard. Already, a crowd was forming, but the students parted almost automatically so that she could reach her friend.

 

She stopped short; Shiho's head was twisted at an unnatural angle, and she was pretty sure that arms and legs were not meant to bend like that...

 

“SHIHO!” She cried as she hurried to check for a pulse; nothing.

 

“Takamaki-san.” A teacher tried to move her aside so that the ambulance could reach the body.

 

“She's... she's dead!” Ann felt something break inside of her, and numbness spread through her body.

 

“She's in shock!” Ann didn't know who had spoken, how much time had passed, or even where she was. All she knew was that Shiho Suzui, her best, and only, friend was dead.

 

A blanket was draped over her shoulders, and she looked up as the paramedic led her towards the ambulance, turning her away from where his colleagues were bagging her friends body.

 

“I'm going to give you a little something to calm you down okay?” She nodded slowly, feeling like she was moving through jell-o, and there was a sharp pain as he injected her.

 

Moments later, her head started to clear, and the darkness at the edges of her vision faded away.

 

“Takamaki, I know this is a terrible shock.” Principal Kobayakawa appeared before her. “She was your friend, yes? If you need to go home and rest, you may.”

 

“Sir?” She was surprised.

 

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder. “I'll make sure she gets home safely.”

 

In horror, she looked up at the face of her tormentor; Suguru Kamoshida.

 

“Are you sure? That would be a huge help!” The Kobayakawa waddled off to help heard students back into the school.

 

She looked around and briefly saw Ryuji fighting against the tide to get to her, but he was swept away a second later as she was led towards the front entrance by an iron grip.

 

“Do you need anything from your locker?”

 

She nodded and they returned to her class to gather up her books and things, only leaving the school after they were stowed back into her bag.

 

“It's all your fault, you know.”

 

“What?” She stopped as an icy cold gripped her.

 

“You spurned me; I had to make do with another.” His voice was soft in her ear, and yet each word pounded through her head as though he'd been shouting.

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“You didn't come to me. So I called Suzui to my office and pretended that she was you.”

 

“You sick PIG!” She jerked away and ran for the train station, Kamoshida's laughter following her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He raped her...” Akira and Ryuji stopped just before the vent that led into the Castle.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Kamoshida raped Shiho, because I didn't go to his house. That's why she...”

 

“It's not your fault.” Jokers voice was soft, gentle. “You bear no blame for his twisted actions.”

 

She swallowed hard. “He told me it was all my fault.”

 

“Don't listen to him! Joker's right, you aren't at fault here! You did what you had to do.”

 

“But Shiho...!”

 

“Even if you had gone to him, he still would have found an excuse to do it. The only way you could have stopped him from raping her would have been to convince her to change schools. But you had no way to see this coming.”

 

“But I did see it! I mean, I knew that she was too often hurt for it to just be from practice but I did nothing...”

 

The boys fell silent, then just as she was going to look up and follow them, she felt warm arms encircle her from both sides.

 

“It ain't your fault.”

 

Overcome, she cried for almost a minute before she could get herself back under control. “Thanks.”

 

A hand rubbed her back; she neither knew nor cared whose hand it was. “Anytime. We're here for you, whatever you need just ask.”

 

“Yeah, what Joker said.”

 

“I'm okay now. Lets go kick some Shadow ass!” She pulled away and led the team deep into the Castle.

 

They dashed down corridors, leapt across chandeliers, and were ambushed in front of a giant statue of Kamoshida, but they never faltered. Not once did she slow, and every time she looked back, Joker and Skull were hot on her heels.

 

“Just a little further, Panther!” Joker put the map away as they took a breather in a safe room.

 

Neither Skull nor Joker voiced aloud that they could finish this tomorrow, knowing that Panther would not want to hear it. There was too much at stake to delay even another day.

 

Until, that is, they reached the Treasure. “Is that... it?”

 

“We need to send a calling card, only then will the Treasure materialize!”

 

“Calling card? You mean we can't finish this today?!”

 

“We send out the card and we go straight for the Treasure. We only have a short window once he sees the card.” Mona explained, oblivious to her desire to just end it.

 

“Oh a Calling Card?” Skulls eyes lit up with excitement. “Can I write it?”

 

“I'd rather Joker do it! I'm too pissed to do it!”

 

“Come on Joker! Please?”

 

“Alright.” Joker agreed, seeing how badly his new friend wanted the honors.

 

“Lets leave for now, we've secured the infiltration route for tomorrow!”

 

Panther's heart was in her throat as she left; tomorrow, everything would be finished.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Who posted this?” Kamoshida roared in fury as he saw the card that had been posted all over the school. “Was it YOU?!” He spun on his heels, bearing down on the boys he intended to have expelled for going against him.

 

But they just shrugged and walked away; no point in revealing their hands this close to the end of the game.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Treasure turned out to be a giant golden crown, and was every bit as heavy as it looked.

 

“What the fuck?” Skull moaned as he crab walked sideways towards the door.

 

“Hurry up!”

 

They somehow made it into the main throne room; just a little farther and they could fast travel from the safe room...

 

“How DARE you thieves touch that!” The crown was slapped away from them.

 

“Your reign of terror has ended!” Mona exclaimed, then shrank back as the Shadow turned into a monster.

 

But the monster proved to be no match to the combined powers of four Persona's and soon enough had turned back into the Shadow of a man.

 

“Mercy! Please... don't kill me...”

 

“Carmen!”

 

Everyone tensed as a fireball flew past him, only missing by a hair. “Go back into him. Give him a conscience. Make him feel all the pain he's inflicted; make him regret triggering a suicide.

 

The Shadow faded, and everything was forgotten as the Castle faded out around them.

 

“We did it!”

 

“Wait, is this a gold medal? But I thought the Treasure was a crown?”

 

“Its whatever caused the mind to distort. To Kamoshida, this medal is worth as much as that crown.”

 

Ryuji nodded, pretending that he understood.

 

“Hey, can you guys come over to my home tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, whats up?”

 

“I want to get the feel of his hands off of me. I want to take back my life, and reclaim my sexuality.”

 

“Does that mean..?”

 

“Yeah. Just wear condoms okay?”

 

They both nodded as she walked away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure your parents won't be coming home?” Ryuji was nervous as he toed his shoes off; he wanted to get laid, of course, but he didn't want to be caught by her Dad.

 

“They aren't even in the country right now.” She sighed, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

 

“Which room is yours?”

 

“Oh, this way.” She led them up the stairs, to a room at the end of the hall. “Oh um... We have to decide...”

 

“Ryuji goes first.” Akira supplied before she could even finish.

 

“What? Why me?”

 

“I've been with a girl before. You haven't.”

 

“Oh. Well, thanks, I guess.” Ryuji stripped and climbed up onto Ann's bed, watching as she disrobed.

 

“Akira, come here. You don't have to keep your distance as you wait your turn.” She pulled him down with a kiss, moaning as Ryuji's fingers found her clit.

 

“He had a really nice dick.” Ryuji blinked as she turned to look at him. “What? I saw it at the urinals!”

 

Akira had to hide a smirk; Ryuji wasn't going to hide the fact that he was bi much longer if he kept talking about other dudes dicks.

 

“Shut up!” He smoothed down a condom.

 

Ann shut Ryuji up with a kiss, pulling him down on top of her, guiding him into her.

 

“Oh man...” Ryuji moaned loudly as he came.

 

“What the?”

 

“S-sorry...” He pulled out, and changed condoms as quickly as he could.

 

“A little too excited. Just relax, we have all night.” This time he was able to enter her without cumming, and by the time he came again a few minutes later, she was being to feel like she could cum too.

 

“Okay, your turn Akira.” Ryuji half laughed and half panted as he rolled off of Ann, watching as the hot brunet mounted her.

 

“Oh!” He skillfully made love to her, bringing her to completion three times before he finally spilled into the condom.

 

“Damn!”

 

“You'll learn, it just takes practice. Besides, most women do not orgasm their first time.”

 

Ryuji just sighed; somehow he doubted that he'd ever be as smooth in bed as Akira was.

 

“Can I use your shower?”

 

“Only if I can join you. Are you coming, Ryuji?”

 

“I'm right behind you!”

 

By the time the boys had left, all the condoms she had bought had been used up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The assembly was interrupted as Kamoshida burst, crying, into the room, begging for the police to be called.

 

“Yes, we got him!”

 

“I should kill myself!”

 

“NO! No, live and remember every day what you did.” He looked Ann in the eye, and saw that she meant it.

 

“Whats going on?”

 

“Why is he crying?”

 

Slowly, Kamoshida revealed all his crimes, before being arrested by the police as the members of the Phantom Thieves, scattered in the crowd but united in heart and purpose, felt invincible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The contract between Skull and Captain Kidd was taken directly from the in game dialogue and belongs to Atlus.


End file.
